My Destruction
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: (Placed after Mikan leaves)Natsume has a poem book,My Destruction,hidden in a grave by the sakura tree. He goes there often,and he barely does anything else. Ruka is also busy with nothing,obsessed with bringing Hotaru back. But on Christmas,both get a present. But is Natsume's more of a curse? Will Natsume and Ruka ever meet and STAY with their lovers? Or will they be kept alone?
1. Chapter 1

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~My Only Tears~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Petal fly down as if tears**

**Fall is coming**

**The trees seem to be crying because I cannot.**

**How many tears will fall...**

**Before I see her again?**

Natsume put his book and pencil back in the 'grave' and stood up.

The 'grave' read:

My soul lies here. The darkest secrets of myself.

Don't recover unless you want to die in the flames of h***.

~Pervert~

He walked away, leaving his poem book he called 'My destruction' away for another day.

Finally away from the sakura tree, he could breathe again.

Yet the air was cold, empty.

He wrapped the scarf around his neck and mouth and began to walk to his dorm.

He was greeted with stink.

Of course- he hadn't cleaned his room in a while.

It was messy yet not messy.

Since he doesn't do homework or anything.

He wrapped his scarf back around his face and left.

He went to Ruka's door and knocked once.

When he opened the door, he was a mess.

As usual.

His eyes were dark with bags under them from sleep deprive.

His hair had no order whatsoever, going all the over place, and it was black in many places.

His clothes were in shackles.

"Trying it again? Give it up, Ruka. She won't come back." Ruka returned to his work, leaving the door open.

Natsume let himself in and felt his heart clench at all the machines and animals in here.

Ruka always skipped school like Natsume, but unlike Natsume, he actually did something.

He worked. On a machine to bring Hotaru Imai back, the girl who got lost in time when trying to save Natsume.

Hotaru Imai, the friend of Natsume's love.

Both of them were heart broken- the loves of their lives were out of their reach.

They could only ever hope that they would all see each other again.

The animals were all helping Ruka, and many looked sick, like him.

There were plenty of machines, some of which were Hotaru's.

The ones that Ruka used to help him.

Unlike most of them which were used as examples, there were a few who actually HELPED him.

Like the old model of Mikan.

Ruka had made a model of Hotaru to quench his longing and to advise him.

Natsume knew Ruka wouldn't be able to bring Hotaru back, but however many times he told Ruka, Ruka wouldn't believe him.

Ruka never talked anymore either. It almost seemed as if he no longer knew any language.

He may go 'hn' or nod, but no words would come out of his mouth.

Natsume, however, was full of words. Koko was always overwhelmed now with Natsume's thoughts, and though he didn't say much still, it was still more than usual, and there was very good vocabulary.

Natsume only ever went to school for tests- he doesn't want to drop out or be held back. He wants to get out of Alice Academy as soon as possible, so he can see Mikan on the outer world.

And he brings the tests to Ruka, so he can take them, but all the tests Natsume gave him are in a pile in the back.

He says he doesn't want to leave until Hotaru's back.

Natsume breathed deeply through his nose, wished Ruka good luck, and left.

He went back to the sakura tree and dug My Destruction out again.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wilting Ruka~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**He's obsessed.**

**He barely gets any sleep, working day and night.**

**He doesn't do any tests or ANYTHING.**

**He's a flower wilting.**

**He's a flower with no pollen to cover himself with.**

**With her gone, he is insane.**

**He is a mad scientist,**

**Yet he has no knowledge.**

**He is dumb, thinking he can bring her back.**

**Once gone, there is no returning.**

**Even for me.**

**When I died, what was the price for my life?**

**Two and a half lives.**

**What will happen to Ruka when he actually succeeds?**

**He is blind-sighted,**

**He only sees his obsession,**

**As if he had a flashlight that only shines on ways to get her back.**

**He is troubled.**

**He is a flower with no future.**

**His name proceeds him,**

**But soon it will not.**

**The 'ruka' will soon die,**

**It's obvious.**

**To everyone except the Ruka.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fruit of Light~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A fruit, that is what she is.**

**But when the fruit rolls away, what will become of you?**

**The only fruit that seems to fill you up.**

**You will go hungry.**

**And you will die.**

**When someone has two fruit to choose from,**

**And they choose one but then give it to one more needy,**

**They choose the other.**

**But when the other disappears from that time,**

**What do they do?**

**They obsess to find the fruit.**

**When two strong trees become wilting flowers,**

**What do they do?**

**They lean on each other**

**And tell each other they'll get food and or reproduce soon.**

**Obvious answers.**

**But what would you do...**

**If your light went away?**

**And you could not feel without it?**

**I only ever cared for Ruka, before she came.**

**She lit up my world,**

**And I began to feel again.**

**But then, the light went out.**

**She ran out of energy,**

**And had to go away.**

**Now, I cannot feel, once more.**

**Now, I cannot see, once more.**

**I cannot hear,**

**And I cannot smell.**

**I cannot taste,**

**For she is gone.**

Natsume took a deep breath through his nose and put My Destruction back in the grave.

He stood up and walked away.

-November 27 (his birthday)-

"Natsume?" he heard Koko call. "Natsume, it's me, Koko. Come to class today, at least, okay?" He grunted in response, which meant no. "... O-Okay..."

Natsume sat up, waited for Koko to leave the hallway, and left himself.

To the sakura tree.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Without Her~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Celebrating your day of birth,**

**It's normal.**

**But would you still do it if you were supposed to be dead?**

**And if you are dead inside?**

**Without her, I am nothing.**

**I have said that before.**

**Without her, I am just a beast with no motive or food.**

**I am a shadow with no objects to block the light.**

**I am a flower with no sun.**

**I am a dancer with no song.**

**A vampire with no blood.**

**A painter with no paint.**

**A teacher with no students.**

**A worker with no talking.**

**I am nothing without her.**

**I am just a shadow,**

**Without anything to reflect.**

**I am absolutely...**

**Nothing.**

He put My Destruction back in the grave and walked away to his room.

When he entered, he was greeted with confetti.

He walked over to his bed as if nothing had happened.

"Natsume? Uh, it's your birthday..." He grunted in response.

_I know..._

-Christmas-

"Natsume? Are you in there? You should come to school. Today's an important day..." Natsume heard Koko on the other side of his door.

Turning on his side, away from the door, Natsume grunted.

"No, really Natsume- it's Christmas!"

_Christmas..._

"Oh... If you... don't want to come, alright..."

Natsume sat up and put a shirt and pants on. He walked outside once he knew Koko had left and went to the sakura tree.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Christmas Lips~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Christmas. A night we kissed, once before.**

**The night we confessed.**

**We only ever did kiss on Christmas, didn't we?**

**Yes, we only kissed on Christmas.**

**But this Christmas, I do not get her lips.**

**I get loneliness and emptiness.**

**I get a heart ache bigger than ever before.**

**Because it's Christmas,**

**And she still is not near.**

**I will come home to presents from those who care,**

**But unfortunately, I cannot care back.**

**My feeling is all lost.**

**I am too cold to find my way home.**

**Too cold to feel the arms around me.**

**Christmas will now be a h*****

**Because without her lips,**

**I am nothing.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Her Birthday Alone~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Soon shall come her birthday.**

**Even though it will not reach her, I will write her a card.**

**In here.**

**It is one of the poems in this book that may not be depressing.**

**But who knows,**

**It may be the most depressing yet.**

**Good bye for today-**

**I must mourn,**

**For her lips are nowhere near.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

-Where Mikan is-

A while from Alice Academy, a girl feels empty, hollow.

It is Christmas- she should be happy!

But nowhere is she happy right now.

Her lips especially.

They feel empty, small, tiny, lonely.

That is what she feels throughout her whole body.

She opened her presents, and loved every one, but her heart wouldn't be happy.

She wondered what it was.

Did it have something to do with the two years she'd lost?

Did it have something to do with 'Mr. Bear'?

She had no clue.

But she wanted to figure out.

"Mr. Bear," she cautiously walked up to him while he was sweeping. He didn't stop sweeping.

"Mr. Bear, can you take me to your birth place?" His head went up, and he looked at her. He put away the broom and began walking away. Mikan followed.

Mr. Bear took her to a train and in a giant city. She had no idea where she ever was, but she followed Mr. Bear nonetheless, keeping a close eye on him.

Finally he stopped, and Mikan looked in front and then up.

A GIANT gate.

She tipped her hat up and stared.

Whoa!

-With Natsume-

Aside from wet dreaming, visiting Ruka, taking tests, eating, and writing poems, Natsume goes to the gate once in a while.

Sometimes he tries to get over, and sometimes he doesn't. Either way, the guard is always staring at him if he comes.

But today when he looked at the guard, he was looking somewhere else. He followed the guard's eyes with his own and stared the same way he had been, emotionless, unable to comprehend.

There stood what looked like Mikan.

He walked up, "Hello?"

-Mikan-

She hadn't heard when the husky voice had said 'hello'- she was too entrapped in the giant gates.

"Hello, who are you?" the husky voice said, and she looked back down.

There stood a boy about her age- eleven -with red eyes and raven hair. He had two earrings, one earring on each ear, but they didn't match. His clothes were messed up- his shirt was wide open and his jacket covered nothing but his shirt. Also, his pants were not zipped, and his boxers were down a LOT. He had no shoes or socks.

Mikan couldn't stop staring at his THING.

Natsume noticed this and followed her eyes.

His penis was out...

"Um, sorry," he said, putting it back in and zipping his pants.

"It's p-pretty cold out- w-why was that... o-open...?" Mikan asked freaked.

She'd NEVER seen a boy's thing before, and now she saw some stranger's!

"I guess I didn't think much when I got dressed."

He was talking so casually... He seemed... empty.

"So who are you? Why are you here?"

"Um, I'm Mikan Sakura, and uh, this guy, Mr. Bear, led me here," she gestured to Mr. Bear, and to her surprise, he nodded.

Usually, he only ever moved in front of her grandfather and her!

"The (whatever alice cuz I forgot the name *x* )?!" the guard lightly exclaimed.

"No, Mr. Bear's a gift," Natsume said lightly. He was focusing more on how MIKAN just saw his d**k, and it was really producing bad thoughts.

As if he didn't have enough bad thoughts with her just BEING here!

"Mikan, do you wanna come in?"

"Uh, is this like, some kind of rich person's house?"

"No, it's Alice Academy. Did you forget how to read when they _wiped your memories," _he spat the last part as if it was poison.

She puffed her cheeks, "I know how to read!"

"Polka, come in. Guard, open the gates."

"You're not authorized-"

"Tell Narumi Mikan's back. I doubt he can stand leaving her here right now." The guard sighed and went away. Natsume turned back to Mikan and saw her looking to the floor.

"Polka, polka, polka... Kya! When did you see my panties?!" she covered her skirt with her hands.

He smirked, "You're wearing them today? Wonderful. I love those the most." He leaned on the gate, his hands the only thing contacting it. "But I saw those a LOOONG time ago, when we first met."

"Wh-What? How?!"

"'Cause they fell off your _butt_. I waved 'em in the air in front of Ruka, Narumi, and Misaki, remember?"

"Wh-Wh-"

"MIKAN!" they heard, and suddenly, something whacked the gate right before it opened.

"Narumi, you idiot! Wait 'til the gate opens!" Misaki came running with a wooden katana and helped Narumi up.

"Mikan, it's so good to see you! I've missed you!"

Mikan just stared blankly as the man with blonde hair tried to fight his way to her. Natsume just watched.

"Polka, let's go," Natsume took her hand and dragged her away.

"DARN YOU, NATSUME! GIVE ME BACK MY NIECE!" Narumi screamed, helplessly.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR DA** NIECE!" Natsume screamed back.

He unconsciously ran to the sakura tree and pushed her against it, smirking.

She'd seen HIS d**k.

He licked his lips and moaned, sucking on her neck as she moaned involuntarily.

"Wh-Who... nnn... a-are... ahhh... y-you...? nnnm..."

"Who am I?" he whispered on her neck, making her shiver. "Natsume Hyuuga," he smirked proudly, "Your fiancé, your panty-taker, your bra-puller, your," he kissed her neck, "little," he kissed her cheek, "pervert," he kissed her mouth hungrily.

He licked her lip, asking for entrance, and when she didn't grant it, he nibbled on her lips, harder and harder until she finally groaned, opening her mouth.

His tongue immediately went in and wandered, making her involuntarily groaned as he moaned.

"Soo good, I love you, Mikan..." he moaned within her mouth.

Taking saliva with him, he sexily took his tongue out, and Mikan finally realized how amazingly hot this guy was.

And it did feel right...

As many guys asked her out, she never felt right to say 'yes' as if she liked someone else.

But with this guy, she feels ALL right.

"I'm gonna f*** you 'til the end," Natsume said and resumed kissing her passionately.

Mikan finally decided that Mr. Bear HAD brought her here, and it did feel right, so she concluded...

This guy, she must have loved.

She started kissing back with all her might, letting her inner feelings take over.

It was as if it was just them.

And it was the past her getting through; it was as if she had her memories back, yet she had no memories whatsoever.

"Mikan," he moaned as she let her own tongue wander his sweet, dark caverns.

"Natsume," she moaned in return, and he smiled as her eyes widened.

That was her own bodies doing; even though Natsume had told her his name a few seconds ago, that was nowhere in her brain at that moment.

She DID know this man...

Natsume licked his lips, "It feels so good to hear you say that again. My name."

"Uh-Ah-Um-"

"Relax, it's fine." He pecked her lips, "We do love each other after all. Remember when we confessed? Christmas? In that palace place? Remember," he smirked at the memory.

"W-We confessed?" her face turned into a tomato.

"You're just the same, Polka. You're still embarrassed over it," he chuckled extremely lightly. "You said you heart'd explode if you kissed me again, so I asked you to confess, and you said that would make your heart explode, too, but you did it anyway. Then, even though you said you wouldn't, you kissed me," he pecked her lips as he placed his hand on her breast, "Yet again." Mikan was breathing heavy now.

She was too in love. She just wanted to melt in his arms.

She didn't remember this man, yet she knew him.

It was so confusing, but her love was too strong. She was barely conscious of the confusion in her.

"Polka," he moaned on her as he fondled her breasts. She moaned in response. He nibbled on her neck as he continued, and Mikan moaned louder.

"Natsume..." they heard, and immediately, they turned to Narumi whose lips were quivering. Natsume's eyes were wide as soon as he heard his name, for he knew what was coming.

She would have to leave.

"Natsume, I was being rational. She needs to leave, I'm sorry."

"Let her stay. Can't she? Just because she doesn't have one anymore? That makes no sense! She used to have one!"

"Natsume, the reason they're secret is because when you DON'T have one, it puts you down."

"We both know her! She'd still fight!" he argued, facing Narumi all the way now.

"Natsume, she would learn soon enough and be extremely depressed-"

"I can't take it!" he argued again. "We're ENGAGED, Narumi- we traded the stones! How can I- How can we be together when she doesn't know? How can I live with her without letting it out? I have temper, Narumi, and there's no way-"

"You'd just have to not marry her, if you really can't stand it."

"..."

Natsume stayed still. He'd been avoiding that answer, and Narumi said it so plainly as if it never mattered.

Natsume turned dark.

"F*** you, Narumi. I won't let her even hold hands with another boy."

"Being possessive of someone you can't have? Natsume, that's rude to Mikan-chan." Natsume gritted his teeth.

"She's mine. She always will be. She always was. I will marry her, I don't care."

"Natsume, even if we have to pry her from you in your sleep, she needs to go."

He was quivering, shaking, with anger and fright.

He just saw Mikan again, and she already had to leave?!

He turned to her and gritted his teeth.

"Natsume, this is better for her."

Mikan saw a single tear stream his right cheek, and he immediately wiped it away.

"Fine," he snarled. "But this first," he began to raise his hand, but Narumi immediately yelled 'later'. Natsume kept his hand up but did nothing more.

Narumi sighed in relief as the guard escorted the shocked Mikan away.

As soon as Mikan left their sight, Natsume used his alice, and Narumi's face erupted in flame. He screamed and ran away.

Natsume sat down and took My Destruction out.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Short Meeting; Short Return~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Christmas present or Christmas curse?**

**My light came today, and she was the same, bright as ever.**

**But it was only for a little while.**

**Long enough to kiss her passionately, taste her lips.**

**Long enough for her to say my name.**

**Long enough for us to be wrapped within each other's warmth.**

**But not long enough for us to get any farther than a little touching.**

**Her breasts have not changed even a millimeter.**

**I love her, that's all there is to it.**

**Narumi wants me not to love her though.**

**Like that could ever happen.**

**Mikan is MINE. Nothing will change that fact.**

**But even still, Mikan left. She was taken away by a guard.**

**I hope Mr. Bear will stay with her. I hope they will take no memories from her.**

**Narumi's face was burned by the flames of h***, like they should've been.**

**Will Mikan ever come again? I hope she will.**

**Will Mikan remember me? She better, or some people will burn in h***.**

**Will Mikan still love me?**

**That question is of upmost importance.**

**Does Mikan still love me, though her memories are gone?**

**Or did they return? Or are her feelings...**

**Still burning brightly...?**

Natsume dug his book back in and laid down against the grass. He peeked through the leaves and branches of the tree to the sunlight, though he didn't see it well.

It was all dark in his world, though his mind was mostly bright.

Though the core was dark.

He had been brightened by her visit, by her lips, by her LOVE.

But the light from her was soon to vanish.

-January First-

Natsume sat on Ruka's bed, watching.

Ruka put two wires together, and it blew in his face, but he continued as if it never happened. He changed one of the wires and put them together. A spark. He smiled brightly, for he knew he was getting close.

He traded that wire for another and put those together. He screamed as a light blinded him as Natsume watched without flinching.

Ruka peeked out of his arms and smiled so wide, so bright. He started pressing buttons wildly.

Suddenly, another light flashed through the room, and now neither flinched.

The light dissipated as something took its place.

A girl. With raven hair. No emotion. Violet eyes.

It was Hotaru Imai, Ruka's lover.

He'd done it.

He'd brought Hotaru Imai back to the present.

He and his lover were back together again...

But Natsume and his lover were not.


	2. Chapter 2

"Imai!" Ruka exclaimed and hugged her.

"Ruka? I'm back in the present?"

"Mm-hm! I worked really hard, Imai! I didn't take a break! I finally brought you back!" Ruka said with tears in his shut eyes.

"You brought me back...?"

"Mm-hm!-!-!"

She looked around and caught Natsume's wide eyes.

Hotaru was back.

But Mikan wasn't.

"Where's Mikan?"

Natsume backed away, away, away, and then ran out.

"Ah, Natsume?" Ruka's eyes furrowed in deep worry.

"Where's Mikan?" she asked, and Ruka turned to her.

"Ah, she... she left... she lost her alice..." Ruka finally answered her question. Hotaru's eyes were wide.

Mikan was gone?! Out of the academy?!

"And she forgot everything?" Ruka nodded.

Hotaru couldn't believe it. Mikan was gone? She forgot everything?

"Did Natsume say good-bye to her?" Ruka shook his head.

Even after she'd tried so hard, risked her LIFE to bring Natsume back?

Her eyelids lowered, "I see."

"Imai, I've been working really hard, and I finally made the time machine that brought you back!"

"What's the cost?"

"Eh?"

"What's the cost for me being back? There's got to be a catch."

"... Th-There is none, what are you talking about?" Ruka laughed nervously.

"Ruka, if you brought me back, there's got to be something taken in retur-" Hotaru noticed the pile of tests in the corner, and all the machines.

"Ruka, what are those?" she asked, pointing to the pile.

"Ah, th-those are... Natsume'd bring all the tests to me... They were tossed there."

"What have you been doing for the past few months?"

"Ah, I've just... been working... on something to bring you back."

"Have you gotten any sleep?" He shook his head. "Ruka, how long has it been?"

"A couple of months. It's January today."

"January...?"

Ruka had worked on it for that long?

Well, that pays off some of the cost, but not all.

He threw some months away, but what else?

That's when she noticed it.

The gash in his chest.

"Ruka!"

"Huh?"

Hotaru frantically dragged him out and into a hospital.

THIS was the price.

* * *

Natsume got out My Destruction and wrote yet another poem.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~No Price~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**The ruka's love is back.**

**Yet mine is not.**

**Why does he get his love back?**

**Because he constantly obsessed over it?**

**And nothing went wrong.**

**There was no price.**

**How can I get my own lover back into my arms?**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Want Her Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I cannot stand it. HE got his lover while I did not.**

**How?**

**Why?**

**I want her back.**

**I want her back.**

**I only got a few minutes with her.**

**Ruka's got the rest of his life.**

**Once I'm out of this confining h***-hole,**

**I will never be able to be as close to her as I was.**

**I hate it.**

**Ruka gets all of his lover.**

**His lover gets all of him.**

**I may not even get my lover AT ALL.**

**And she will not get all of me.**

**I want her back.**

**My light.**

Natsume slammed the book shut and shoved it into the grave. He ran away and into his room.

He shouted and threw his lamp across the room. It crashed into the window and went through. He shouted again.

Why did RUKA get his lover back?! Why?! Why?!

But Natsume knew the answer and wasn't willing to accept...

Ruka had obsessed over it and tried to get her back.

Fine then! Natsume will, too!

He ran out the door and to the entrance.

Shouting once more, he used his alice to blow the gate up. The guard went down, and the sirens began.

But Natsume didn't care.

The guard tried to hold Natsume back, but Natsume fought, yelled, and screamed. He burned the guard to ash and ran through where the gate once stood.

After a while, he could hear the cars going after him as he ran. His lungs burned, but he wouldn't stop.

He NEEDED Mikan.

* * *

She sat in wonderment, thinking about the boy she had met. Mr. Bear was in her lap, watching the news. Mr. Bear's head inclined up, and she looked at him, then where she was looking.

The boy was on t.v. He looked hysteric. He was running as fast as he could.

"Escapee perhaps?" the news person asks.

Cars were chasing him, and amazingly, they hadn't caught up.

But then, a car weaved around him, and he was hauled in. You could hear the screams and shouts he was making even though the news people were in the air. He was fighting.

What was he doing?

Mikan was freaking out. What was he doing? What was he doing? Escapee?

You could hear his screams, and the helicopter got closer, and his head peeked out before being hauled in again.

"Let me go! Let me go!" But then, it all went quiet, and everyone watching was left to wonder.

What happened? Did they kill him? Did they hit too hard, and he fainted? What happened?

Little did anyone watching know, NARUMI was in the car, passenger side. He hadn't been able to get to him fast enough, but when he did, Natsume calmed down. But obviously, it was just Narumi's pheromones at work.

"Man. What on earth made him freak out like that?" Narumi muttered, amazed.

Natsume had NEVER been so desperate to get out, and Natsume had NEVER ran out so fast with no breaks or anything.

Even having fainted, he was wheezing. He'd been running too hard.

It's lucky he doesn't have the teleportation alice or the super-speed one.

Otherwise, they wouldn't have caught him.

But at the same time, he'd been extremely fast. As if running for his LIFE.

It was as if his animal instincts kicked in for some reason.

Narumi decided, just in case, that he should keep Natsume under his watch for protection.

He may just be getting threatened or something. Obviously though, it was by someone who was extremely strong if he was that scared.

Back at the academy, Narumi was the one who carried Natsume inside. To the ESP, he advised how freaked he was.

"Natsume was extremely freaked, and extremely fast. Not many things can get him going like that. I believe we should wait and hear what made him that way before we give punishment. Natsume was extremely desperate, so obviously, it was something important. Did a family member die or something?"

"Not to my knowledge," he replied.

"Hm," Narumi nodded. "Well, good-bye. I hope you take my suggestion." And he left.

The ESP thought about it. It would be interesting to see what got the famous Natsume Hyuuga so riled up.

Yes, he will take Narumi's suggestion. He will wait to ask.

A few days later, Natsume did wake up, and before Narumi could ask anything, Natsume said something Narumi felt so bad for.

"Polka?"

He wanted to see Mikan.

Was that what got him so riled up?

"Natsume-kun?" Narumi asked, worried.

Natsume shifted his eyes to him, "You perverted teacher."

"The second, third and fourth words out of your mouth is that," Narumi tried to laugh, but he was too worried. "Natsume, what..." his mouth formed a very tiny frown, "got you so riled up? What happened?"

"... Maybe you'll see tomorrow. I'm sure he'll get her enrolled."

Narumi's eyes widened.

What? Mikan was enrolling again?

But little did he know, Natsume was talking about HOTARU.

But he found out.

He laughed nervously. "Y-You guys all know Hotaru Imai..."

THIS was what Natsume meant.

He was probably jealous of his friend and wanted to see his own love.

A girl with bright red eyes raised her hand, "I don't."

"Ah, right. Um, Tachi, this is Hotaru Imai. She has the Invention Alice. She got lost in..." Narumi trailed off, realizing something.

Hadn't he forgotten Hotaru in the few months she was gone? Hm...

"She got lost in time by saving Natsume." Tachi stared weirdly at him like 'are you crazy?'

"Who's that?" the inventor asked the teacher emotionlessly.

"Ah, Hotaru, this is Tachi Pokei. She has a rare alice, the Demon Alice."

"The Demon Alice?"

"Yes, not many people know of it. It's that rare and all. Basically, she can sprout wings, horns, fangs, and a tail, but also, she can bring some nasty monsters out. She brought h*** right to her hometown, and that's why she's here. Like Natsume, she's in the Dangerous Ability Class."

"Hn."

"And who's that?" Tachi pointed to a blonde haired boy in the back that had a bunny in his arms. He looked extremely happy.

"Ah, that's Ruka Nogi. He has the Animal Pheromone Alice, and he's been here but... He hasn't been going to class. He's been in his room all this time."

"Hn."

"Now then, let's start cla-" The sirens started going off.

Narumi blinked and blinked.

The sirens were going off NOW? Who on earth was skipping class to do something bad?

He turned his head to the class, but jerked to the empty seat.

Natsume's seat.

* * *

He'd blown up the gate once more and was now running again, his lungs burning once more.

Natsume hadn't given up.

Cars were chasing him again, but this time, there was no helicopter.

He ran and ran, but he was still weak.

The cars caught up faster than last time, and they hauled him in.

But he still fought, struggling to get out of the person's arms.

"What the h*** is with him?" one of them muttered as he tried to calm him down.

"I don't think we can keep him in like that..." another hinted.

"Yeah, I think so, too. But when he wakes up, what's gonna happen?"

"We can keep him in a cell. Until he calms down, you know."

"Yeah, that's good. 'Kay then," and the man elbowed Natsume's back, making him scream in pain.

This man had the Super-Strength Alice.

White liquid went out of Natsume's mouth as his eyes went blank.

"Sheesh. This boy's got serious issues..."

* * *

"Natsume-kun?" a worried voice came through the bars. The boy inside didn't look up.

"Natsume-kun, can I ask you again, why were you so desperate?" The boy didn't answer. "Natsume, depending on your answer, it may get you out."

"Ruka was able to see Imai by being obsessed," he answered simply.

"So you thought if you were obsessed and tried to break out of school... you'd get her back? Natsume, that's ridiculous."

"No, it's not. For her, I would do anything."

And it was true. Even if it meant his death, Natsume would do ANYTHING for her.

Narumi sighed, "Alright, Natsume. Just calm down, okay? Obsessing isn't always good, you should know. And also, Ruka almost DIED by it." This caught Natsume's attention. His head lifted a bit. "He had a weird gash in his chest. He's still going in and out of the hospital. Supposedly, he's been coughing blood."

Natsume KNEW he'd be punished. He KNEW Ruka would have to pay a price for getting her back.

Natsume's head lowered.

Poor Ruka...

"Good-bye, Natsume. I'll see you later," and with that, Narumi left.

No, he won't see him later. Natsume NEEDED Mikan, and he can't give up.

But they put the restraining mask on his face. Now it will be harder.

But nothing he can't stand.

* * *

Just seconds after Narumi left Natsume's cell, he heard the sirens go off AGAIN, and he was so worried that it was Natsume. He saw a flash beside him and knew, it definitely was from someone escaping a cell.

And it was most likely Natsume.

* * *

Natsume, feeling extreme pain from the electric shocks, dug My Destruction back out.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I Will Have Her Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Two times already**

**I tried to escape two times.**

**I escaped but was chased down and caught.**

**I want Mikan.**

**I NEED Mikan.**

**If Ruka got Imai by being obsessed,**

**No matter the price,**

**I will be obsessed of seeing her as well.**

**And I will see her.**

**I won't give up.**

**I CAN'T give up.**

**Mikan is mine.**

**I will tell her it ALL.**

**From what alices are to our first kiss.**

**I WILL HAVE HER BACK.**

**You can count on it.**

Natsume put it back in, but little did he know, someone was watching.

* * *

Narumi had followed the flash to a sakura tree and watched Natsume write.

Once he left, Narumi went in and carefully dug the book back out.

He wiped some dirt away but then noticed something.

A grave.

It read:

My soul lies here. The darkest secrets of myself.

Don't recover unless you want to die in the flames of h***.

~Pervert~

Narumi's face paled.

He wasn't supposed to recover it...

Oh, no, Natsume's going to burn him to ash.

Narumi quickly put it back in but not before seeing the title.

My Destruction.

So ominous. Natsume puts a grave and says his darkest secrets are here, and that if you recover what's in the grave, he will burn you personally. He even calls himself a PERVERT. Then the title of the book inside is called 'My Destruction'.

But Narumi was putting pieces together.

Natsume says his darkest secrets lie here- perhaps it's dark thoughts.

He will burn anyone who digs it up- it's extremely personal.

He calls himself 'pervert' instead of Natsume- he doesn't want anyone to know it's his, and Mikan would always call him a pervert.

The title, My Destruction- Mikan leaving destroyed his world.

Then it's all in a grave- he believes he's died. Without Mikan, he sees himself dead.

The book must be a personal book about his dark thoughts. He wants no one to find out what lies here and who it belongs to. He believes that Mikan leaving destroyed him.

Even by the few things Narumi saw, he could put so much together.

But why would Natsume take the chance that someone may see him?

Wait, that isn't right.

Narumi doesn't know this place well. He's sure that not many people come by here.

It's secluded.

Natsume IS desperate. Perhaps he wanted to write something down before he forgot it.

And didn't think of the consequences.

Yes, Natsume just hadn't thought about it when he came here.

Narumi stood up and left the sakura tree.

'My Destruction... huh?'

* * *

Natsume finally reached the second destination- the hospital. He was sure Ruka was there.

He looked around the hospital until he saw the familiar blonde hair and entered through the window, carefully and quietly.

"Ruka?" he said quietly. The blonde head turned to him, and the boy smiled.

"Natsume!"

"Ruka... I'm..." Natsume was choking on the words. Apologies weren't easy on him. Natsume sighed and forced it out, "I'm sorry." Ruka smiled wider.

He knew how hard it was for Natsume to apologize. This meant that Natsume was truly sorry and really cared for Ruka.

"It's alright, Natsume. You were just jealous. Natural. I'm sorry, too. I haven't spent much time with you lately... I was way too obsessed in getting Imai back and... I paid the price. Though little it was, since I'd thrown a few months away." Natsume nodded in agreement. "So, I hear... you tried to escape... really desperately... why?"

"Because I NEED to be desperate. I HAVE to be obsessed. If I want Polka back." The animal lover turned his head back to Natsume seriously.

"You think this because I got Imai back by being obsessed? Natsume, I paid a price. And being obsessed was the ONLY way I could get her back. Natsume, for you, you'll get her back when you get out of high school."

"... No, I won't. I wouldn't be able to show her the true me." He sighed in exasperation, "I need a way for Polka to see my alice, too, or it won't be the same. Maybe obsession is the way."

"Natsume, it isn't. Your case is different. Being obsessed and rude will get you into trouble, and then you may get more time here and won't be able to compromise of letting Sakura know. If you are good, then you may get people on your side, and maybe, you could convince them to let Sakura know of alices," Ruka explained.

"... You think I can handle it?"

"... I think, for Sakura, you can."

Natsume nodded and left.

Ruka sighed.

His friend was so desperate, it was sad.

Ruka wished he could help, and if he could, oh would he.

* * *

Natsume walked over to his grave and dug My Destruction out. He noticed that it was less dirty than it should've been.

Someone was here.

He opened the book, but it didn't seem to have been read- none of the pages were dusted off like the cover.

He glanced at the gravestone.

Someone had seen him, dug this out, but stopped when they saw the grave.

They only saw the cover.

But they also saw HIM.

Who was it?

Should he make a different place for his book?

No, there is no other place for this!

He glanced at his book again and wrote some more poems.

**~~~~~~~The Viewer~~~~~~~**

**Someone has seen my grave.**

**Who is it?**

**What have they figured out?**

**What will they do with their knowledge?**

**Do they understand that if they so much as talk about it, they are dead?**

**I hope so...**

**This book, this grave,**

**Is my soul.**

**I do not want it figured out.**

**That person, whoever it is,**

**Better not tell anyone because I don't want too many people to kill.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Good Student's Compromise~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Ruka tells me that I should, instead of being obsessed, be a good student.**

**I agree with his points;**

**He makes a good argument.**

**If I be respectful, I could convince them to let Sakura know.**

**If I don't, I will have more years in he**.**

**Perhaps I should try to be a good student.**

**For her.**

He dug it back in his grave and stood.

Now to figure out who knows.

Now to figure out who WATCHED.

He walked away.

* * *

"Narumi."

"Hm? Ah, Natsume-kun... What do you need?"

"Were you watching me?"

"Eh?"

Narumi's P.O.V.

I had been walking to a meeting, but Natsume had called my name.

And he just asked me if I was watching him.

It's better to tell the truth than to get killed for lying.

I held my hands up in surrender, turning to him, "It was an accident, Natsume! I thought you were going to break out again, but instead, you went to a secluded place! I only read the grave and cover, I swear!"

"What do you know?"

"Eh? Uh, well, I know that the book, _My Destruction_ must be a personal book about your dark thoughts. You want no one to find out what lies there and who it belongs to. You believe that Mikan leaving destroyed you," I explained.

He seemed to ponder the thoughts, "Alright, if you don't tell anyone, I won't murder you."

I gulped, "Right, I promise I won't tell anyone. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"If you do tell someone, I'd have to kill both you and the people you told."

I gulped, "R-Right..."

"Good-bye then, Narumi. Stop stalking me, and don't ever go to my Sakura tree ever again." And he walked away.

But...

Sakura tree?

That was Mikan's last name... but there are trees called Sakura trees...

I must not have noticed the tree there...


End file.
